Chocolαtε
by vAmPiRe-Bc
Summary: Mire detenidamente mi chocolate blanco que tenia en la mano, y luego sonrei, ese bello recuerdo nunca se iria, jamas y me lo tenia bien precente ese chocolate. El era mi inspiración, que con tan solo una mirada sentia como me derretiría interiormente. Era un amor muy dulce, que en aquellos momentos era mejor que el dulce. One-Shot


Hola queridos lectores, este fanfic esta inspirado por la cancion chocolate de Jesse y Joy, cuando la escuche, rapidamente pense en convertirlo en un fanfic, le dije a una amiga que queria hacer una historia con esta cancion, pero no sabia de que hacerlo, y gracias a ella, me dio la idea de hacerlo de la pareja de Momoko/Brick, pero en mi cuenta de fanfiction, habra centenales de historias de la parejita de los verdes, espero que les guste, este fanfic esta dedicado a todos los que les facinan esta pareja.

**D**isclaimer: No me pertenece la cancion y la serie.

**N**ota: **O**ne-**S**hot

**A**utora: VamPireGirl-Bc

* * *

******"c****h****o********c**olαtε"

By

**VamPireGirl-Bc**

Muchos dirian que soy una chica que le facina los dulces

Y…Bueno estan en lo cierto..

Me encantan,Y es una pequeña adiccion que…no puedo dejar de comer, simplemente no puedo, por mas que puede dejarlo.

Cada vez que como un dulce, galleta o un malvavisco siento una extraña sensación, que me permite ser adictiva a ese tipo de golosinas.

Pero mi preferido era el chocolate

Ese delicioso sabor dentro de mi paladar, me hacia estar en el cielo.

Esa golosina deliciosamente rica, me hacia estar en mi mundo de ensueño cada vez que me lo comia y pasaba por mi garaganta asta llegar a mi estomago, que tan urgentemente me exijia chocolate y mas chocolate.

* * *

Les contare una experiencia muy dulce.

En este instante me encuentro sentada en una de las bancas del parque, por el momento no me encuentro con mis amigas, pues ellas tenian otros pendientes, por lo tanto me quede sin planes para mi.

Mire mi reloj que traia en la muñeca izquierda,este marcaba las 7:39 pm, si era de tarde, pero me gusta estar sola a ese tipo de horas.

Saque de mi bolso, un chocolate blanco, sonrei al ver esa combinación de cacao y de azucar, que tanto me hacia sonreir.

Le quite la etiqueta, y lentamente lo mordi, saboreando el dulzor de semejante dulce que me tenia facinada.

Entonces descubri, que ese dulce sabor,ya lo habia sentido antes, pero…no lo habia sentido en el chocolate y mucho menos en cualquier dulce cualquiera.

Si no, en un sentimiento, un bello sentimiento.

Recorde, como hace unos años atrás, me encontre con un muchacho que me hizo sentir una experiencia tan dulce,que me hizo nunca olvidarlo, el se parecia tanto a…mi, fisicamente, que si se perdiera yo sabria donde encontrarlo para mi ese sentimiento era indescriptible, algo que…cuando lo vi por primera vez, jure a mi misma que esa sensación la recordaria al comer lo que mas aprecio en el mundo.

Mire detenidamente mi chocolate blanco que tenia en la mano, y luego sonrei, ese bello recuerdo nunca se iria, jamas y me lo tenia bien precente ese chocolate.

El era mi inspiración, que con tan solo una mirada sentia como me derretiría interiormente.

Era un amor muy dulce, que en aquellos momentos era mejor que el dulce.

Sonrei fuertemente para mis adentros, me senti-al recordar eso-tan viva y feliz, pero lo unico que podia hacer para deleitarme era comer ese chocolate blanco que poseia en mis manos, para seguir estando en mi mundo de sueño, que nunca acabara.

Suspire, senti como el corazon me latia fuertemente, y todo por esa sencacion de amor que lo guardo un chocolate sin importancia, pero para mi me importaba demasiado.

* * *

Saben, despues de aquel pensamiento, se puede decir... que nuestro amor sabe a chocolate, no importa si no me ama, en mi imaginacion todo se puede, absutamente todo, y me estoy imaginando un amor igual de dulce que un chocolate.

Saben al decirles esto, agrego tambien que me siento tan feliz, que en este mismo instante me encuentro componiendo una cancion, que siempre me recordara a el...

Y todo, gracias a ese chocolate, que mantubo mi recuerdo vivo dentro de el.

* * *

Lo se pesimo fanfic, pero es lo que se me ocurrio, lamento las faltas de acentos y palabras mal escritas, espero que les alla gustado, y para que le entiendan mejor, les invito a escuchar la cancion de Jesse y Joy "Chocolate"

Nos leemos pronto.


End file.
